


Ringtone

by syphsister



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3 years later, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Insecure Zuko (Avatar), Kataang - Freeform, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, writing letters, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syphsister/pseuds/syphsister
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been best friends for three years and have written and sent each other letters for every three of those years. Sure they had each other's numbers, but it stuck once Sokka sent him a letter on the day of his coronation. Ever since then, Zuko felt a sickly crush forming for his best friend and it only gets worse once Sokka makes a surprise visit for Zuko's birthday week, staying with him at the palace.Then Sokka brings up the idea to have them change each other's ringtones.Drunkenly, Zuko agrees, leaving a confession on it while the two were apart to surprise each other.However, Zuko regrets it once he wakes up with a hangover and a newfound realization for what he just did.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Something that Belonged to Him

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU so there's modern technology and such but it's set in the same time frame and universe :)  
> thank you for reading my work, tell me how you liked it, hehe  
> Bold text is for text messages  
> Italicized text is for letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko flees from his own coronation but is surprised to receive a letter from the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko tore off the robe that his personal tailors hadn’t the time to alter to his stature, his father’s garment hitting the wooden floor. He ambled forward queasily until he was in his quarters, slamming the doors behind him. 

Alone.

His warm fingertips were still pressed into the large doors, sure to leave burn marks later, until the back of his head lightly smacked the solid surface. He slid down against it until he could feel the comfort of the cool wood against his back. His breathing was heavy yet he didn’t utter a sound. All that could be heard from the inside of his room was the clamoring chatter of _his_ citizens discussing the spectacle of Zuko leaving _his_ coronation. 

He could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest, the noise reverberating in his ears. It was nearly deafening. His senses were heightened, taking in every detail of his current environment, his brain having the fragility of a paper doll. He hugged his knees close as intrusive thoughts penetrated his skull and skipped through his brain again, slipping through the barricade of music that blared from his headphones. He gritted his teeth, waiting for them to hush to a dull roar like usual. 

Just moments ago he stood before his people as _Fire Lord_ for the first time. The same people that only knew of him as the dejected son that was defeated in an Agni Kai against his father. It was hard for him to see familiar faces and not-so-familiar ones, ones that were influenced by other people’s opinion of him.

His mind reeled.

**_\- Previously -_ **

It took everything in him to get through the ceremony, to feel the heavy weight of his father’s robe on his shoulders, seeping into his flesh like venom. It was hard to promise all of his people that he’d be a better leader than his father. Zuko didn’t have the time to figure out the ins and outs of being a great leader during his banishment, so how could he possibly deliver that promise? 

_“You couldn’t.”_

It started with Azula’s voice falling upon his ears, one that instantly gave him chills. He darted his eyes to the side, wondering where the familiar sound came from. The world continued to turn as if nothing had ever occurred at all, his people remained gathered at the ceremonial temple, listening dutifully to his decrees that promoted peace. His newfound friends(?) were also amongst the crowd, seeming to take in his words with great interest, happy that this was the outcome of their year-long plight. It was also possible they were proud of all the growth Zuko went through to be where he was standing today, but he wasn’t sure of that, maybe they were waiting for him to mess up too.

He stubbornly came to the conclusion that he heard wrong; besides, Azula was locked away in Capital City prison, the same prison his father was held in. 

Still, it wasn’t enough to stop him from slowly growing paranoid as he cleared his throat to continue.

_“Zuzu, You know you’re not good enough for something of such a high caliber. You’re just like Uncle— you’re weak.”_

“What?” Zuko mumbled as he turned his head to the other side of the podium, his eyes onlooking the crowd, the same direction he heard Azula’s voice.

Within the throng of citizens clad in a multitude of colors, he spotted his sister. His blood ran cold to see Azula standing so proudly with her hands firmly pressed at her hips, a sickly smile plastered to her face as she snickered and laughed at him. Her eyes were sharp and had the same effect of a dagger being pushed then twisted into his abdomen, weakening his stance. He couldn’t believe it, there was just no way.

For a moment the rest of the world was void of noise and all he could do was become entranced by the monstrous grin on his younger sister’s face. She mouthed something that only Zuko could decipher from his place in front of the ceremonial temple.

_“If only Ozai had experienced what it was like to lose his only son all those years ago.”_

Zuko stumbled backward, catching everyone’s attention. They all stared at him, picking apart every one of his strange mannerisms. He knew what they were all thinking: _he was just a stupid kid, he wasn’t prepared at all to take on the duty of protecting his people._ His heart rate accelerated, practically clawing up his throat. He tried clearing his throat again to resume his speech only to feel the weight of his clothing shift to one of a rough hand on his right shoulder.

Zuko’s eyes widened in horror, immobilizing him as he endured the uncomfortable familiarity of his father’s rough palm. His eyes twitched and his nose crinkled as his hands grew warmer and warmer, fidgeting as his breathing grew rapid. He needed to get away, needed to leave right now, or... or-

“Your sister is right, Zuko. You’re not fit to handle the full extent of this nation’s greatness. I wish I could feel the same pride in you that I do for Azula, but you’re a traitor. An imposter to my nation _and_ my family.”

Zuko hesitantly looked up to see the nasty frown on his father’s face, officially allowing his heart to fall to the deepest pit of his stomach. His heartbeat hammered in his ears and his palms were especially sweaty from the amount of heat they were unconsciously producing. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ozai’s disappointed stare, the same one that haunted his nightmares after he was banished with ease just from speaking out of turn. 

Zuko was terrified. 

“...Zuko?” Mai questioned, noticing the tension that was steadily building from the dark-haired boy. She stood right next to him, promising to support him on such an important day, even if they had broken up two days ago.

“No…” Zuko croaked, this time gaining the hushed tones of his audience. He thrusted his shoulder away from his “father”, engulfed in his own silent rage with balled fists. His palms stung and his chest heaved with every painful breath. “You’re wrong... _You’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong!_ ”

Each shout emitted a small flame from his mouth, his eyes dark with fury. He didn’t care about anything else at that moment besides getting the hell away from his deranged family members. He couldn’t do this, no he had to leave. Now. Even if it evoked the confusion of people from many nations.

Mai’s eyes grew wide as she witnessed her ex thrash about like an untamed eel hound. The guards tried to take hold of him in order to calm him down or figure out what the issue was, but Zuko only thrusted them off of him as he stormed away. 

“FUCK OFF OF ME!”

Zuko leaped from the podium, flames dancing at his feet as he touched the ground below. Representatives of the four nations were alarmed by the Fire Lord’s sudden actions, wondering what his next move was gonna be and whether or not it would be murderous like his Father. He walked between the designated rows of the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom, feeling watchful eyes tear into his flesh the further he got.

“What...Zuko!” Mai called out as she watched the new Fire Lord leave her behind.

As if that were the first time.

He didn’t respond, continuing to push on, faltering as he approached the spot where Azula had mocked him. He scowled at her, then felt his heart soften in an instant, the aggressive features on his face becoming deadpan. Her vile attitude softened to reveal a face aged with time and eyes filled with mercy. 

He confused Azula for an old lady. He _glared_ at an old lady! 

_He was going crazy._

Zuko convinced himself of the fact, turning away from her to flee to where his ember red Ferrari faithfully sat in its designated parking spot. He took out his keys from a large pocket in his black trousers, unlocking and throwing the door open. Once he was inside, he slammed it shut, turning the key in the ignition.

All of his guests watched as Zuko put his car in reverse then accelerated past the coronation temple, his tires screeching in the process. Citizens looked around wondering what to do next, feeling as if they’ve just witnessed a runaway bride. After all, the new Fire Lord just abandoned his _own_ coronation. 

Zuko shoved his phone into its holder, putting on his angry playlist (labeled “FUCK”) as he raced down the street like a hot wheel. Flames shot out from the exhaust pipes as the engine roared like twin dragons, but not louder than the heavy rap that shook the entire car from his speakers. Good. It was the only thing he wanted to hear.

No Ozai, no Azula, no people. 

Zuko’s hands firmly (and painfully) gripped the steering wheel as he let the lyrics infiltrate his skull and disrupt the flow of delusion he experienced earlier. This was basically the only thing that worked for him lately, as embarrassing as it sounds. It at least stopped him from acting out on his anger and any other vile thoughts that sprouted in his brain. There were times where he felt the urge to throw the nearest family heirloom across the room, watching it shatter and gain the inability to be put back together the same way again. He felt just like those pieces, unable to fit back into the mold of the person he used to be before being neglected by the world. He wanted to cause dysfunction in order to make sense of his own, he just wanted the pain to stop. 

However, he was wary of getting on the wrong side of his nation too soon. He had only just been awarded their obligatory respect, now he still had to gain their trust.

Then, he was “home.”

He closed the car door behind him, allowing the music to continue playing in his AirPods as he shoved them in.

One of Zuko’s advisors spotted the hotheaded boy making his way down the hall and felt their face turn a ghostly white. “Prince- Er, Fire Lord Zuko, what are you-“

“Clear my schedule for the day,” Zuko said, a lot louder than he meant to while listening to music. He wasn’t interested in entertaining any other conversation right now.

His advisor knew not to protest.

Each dissenting step he took back inside of the overwhelmingly large fortress he used to call “home” only made the bad feeling in his heart return to a worse degree.

 _Agni_ , he felt like he was choking.

The walls were closing in on him. His father’s commissioned paintings of his ancestors were taunting him as he walked past, and his great grandfather’s long rug that unfurled all the way to his room was no longer a beautiful piece of art, instead, it made his feet sink into each mocking step that led to his room.

Was anything in this kingdom really his? 

Starting with that dastardly throne. He hated sitting in it; he hated the sights and smells associated with it and how no matter how deeply it was scrubbed and cleaned it still irritated his skin like a spider bite. Being in that room only made his fingers itch and burn from his own accidental flames, which made having bandages on standby very useful. 

This didn’t use to happen. The hallucinations, accidentally hurting himself, the paranoia. _Agni_ , the paranoia. Zuko knew someone would attempt taking a shot at assassinating him at some point, even with the help of the Kyoshi warriors it still made it difficult to get any sleep in. Dark circles formed under his eyes and terms like “depression” and “PTSD” had quickly become something Zuko was acquainted with. 

At least the name, that is. He never knew there was a name attached to that dark feeling of emptiness that always dwelled within him and thought everyone felt like that. It crushed him to learn that this singled him out even more from his peers, including Mai. 

Zuko was sure that of all people that Mai would understand where he was coming from but was sorely mistaken. She didn’t understand his lack of motivation or his newfound negative outlook on life. Zuko didn’t do much to explain himself either, he found it too hard to find the words that Mai was impatiently searching for. Mai had attempted to be the last flicker of hope in Zuko’s life but he blew it out himself, breaking up with her over a silly argument he couldn’t even be bothered to remember. He just needed an excuse to break it off with her before it was too late. Too late for what? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he was afraid of Mai leaving him first, finding the idea of rejection too much to bear at this point of his life. He didn’t want Mai to find out how pathetic of a person he could truly be, it’d be much better if she kept the image of himself he had unfortunately grown out of. 

He could never go back to being the person he thought would make his father proud.

Everything about Mai’s monotone expressions of love didn’t seem adoring to him anymore, he wanted to feel loved and all Mai ever did was make him feel stupid, Just like Azula. 

Besides, he couldn’t take the pressures of being in a relationship anymore. How could he love someone else when he didn’t love himself?

And how could he love and appreciate his evolution of Prince to Fire Lord when he didn’t even love his nation?

**__**

Presently, the anger subsided to sadness as he stayed grounded in his place on the floor against the grande bedroom doors. Tears pricked his eyes and slid down his cheeks. This would surely be the hardest time of his life. He’d be lying if he said he had any idea what he was doing, a single clue at all. 

He choked out a sob, putting a hand over his mouth as he felt himself go sick. How would he get through all of this alone? He had no clue where his mother was, Azula’s sanity had chipped away like old paint, and Ozai was miles out shipped away to a maximum security facility and didn’t feel a drop of regret for what he did to anyone including his son. 

_Everything_ reminded him of Ozai. Which wasn’t an understatement, he meant _everything_. From the bedside table they built together when he was young, to the matching sheet set they shared, to the wallpaper that’d watch poor Zuzu cry in his room after being treated poorly by his father. 

Zuko pushed himself off of the floor, flinging his body towards the open window as he vomited. The soft breeze caressed his tear-stained face as he stood there, feeling more alone than ever, even with the entire nation in the palm of his hand. 

He wanted to say that he didn’t really care about how they felt about him, that he didn’t care that the only person that unconditionally had his back was in Ba Sing Se. He so desperately wanted to believe he didn’t need anyone else making him feel like a burden, but that wasn’t true, right?

Suddenly the sound of thrashing wings could be heard in the distance, but Zuko ignored it, crouched against the wall for support as he laid his head on the window’s ledge, his arm dangling out of it. He was exhausted and could barely think straight.

The sound of wings grew louder until it was right in front of Zuko’s head, then on top of it. A large bird’s talons rested and gripped the unusual terrain of Zuko’s messy black hair, causing him to flinch, throwing his head backward. The bird successfully flapped its wings to stay upright in the same spot, this time in the air, before propping itself on the ledge where Zuko had been.

_It was a messenger Hawk._

Zuko scrunched his face in confusion, having his poor mood abruptly interrupted. It seemed pretty old-fashioned to be delivered a letter by messenger hawk, especially when there was a much more efficient way of sending mail that didn’t take a week and a half to deliver. He assumed whoever’s Hawk this was that they got it from one of the many fire nation festivals that liked to sell those poor animals. Usually, it was just old people and geeks that were interested in such a boring trick as a bird that delivers mail. 

Or just a cheapskate idiot.

The bird only stared him in the eye, cocking its head to the side with expectancy. 

“Ugh, stupid bird,” Zuko mumbled, reaching for the carrier capsule strapped to the hawk’s back. He knew it wouldn’t leave unless he did. 

Surprisingly, inside was an envelope. Well, it wasn’t surprising that the bird had mail, but that it was for him.

Zuko remained quiet, feeling the smooth paper comfort his sore fingertips. At the top of the envelope, there was a Southern Water Tribe address, and an important one at that. Above it, in blocky letters, was the name “SOKKA,” which only served to confuse Zuko even more. 

He surely figured that once the Avatar had defeated his father that he, along with the blue-eyed boy and all of his friends, would move on without the Fire Nation reject weighing them down. _Even if they decided to support him at his coronation._

Maybe he was wrong?

He examined the bottom of the envelope as well, finding his own name in the same writing. 

Within seconds the envelope was opened and discarded on the floor as he took in the contents of the letter that was held inside.

_Hey, Flameo Hotman!_

_It’s me Sokka. Bet you didn’t know that, you’re really surprised huh?_

“Not really, your name is on the envelope…” Zuko mumbled. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how stupid that was. 

_Well, I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming Fire Lord! That’s super cool, man! Sorry that I couldn’t be there, I’ve unfortunately miscalculated when your coronation would be, and, well, I may or may not be banging Suki on several pieces of furniture right now, as in while you’re reading this lol. This letter should get to you on the same day of your coronation and if not then that’d be pretty embarrassing on Hawky’s part._

Zuko paused, making a mental note to punch Sokka in the shoulder for making him read that the next time he sees him then pushed on. 

_As you may know, I’m now the representative of the Southern Water Tribe and you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the coming months. I’m pretty pumped to actually have such an important job title, and I hope you’re prepared for all 36 jokes I’ve thought of just now about Sozin’s comet when I see you after helping with the reconstruction of my tribe._

_I’ve also been meaning to mention how grateful I am for everything, y’know, with Boiling Rock. Who knows what could’ve happened with my dad if you didn’t help me to go save him and you didn’t have to do that for me. You’re a real one for that, chief (Which is kinda funny cause my dad is the chief and you’re not cause you’re part of the Fire Nation so you wouldn’t really be the chief). Just...thanks. Just know that you’ve made a mistake doing that because I’m gonna be stuck to you like glue from now on lol. Is it proper to write lol in a letter? I don’t know but imagine me sneakily chuckling because you won’t be able to get rid of me._

_Not that you’ll want to because I’m a spectacular guy._

_Anywho, I’m pretty glad that things turned out this way and that we were able to become friends, even if it took Katara a lot, and I mean a LOT longer to come around to the idea._

Zuko winced from the memory of Katara chewing him out for being an absolute dumbass. He’d definitely deserved it, but her wrath was most certainly not one to be reckoned with, especially since he found out that she had the ability to _blood bend_. He still couldn’t believe that she had accepted him in the end. 

Zuko continued reading. 

_I have no doubt that we’ll be friends for a while too. After we get through the muddy parts that “Redacted O”, yes, Redacted O, he doesn't deserve a name, inflicted, we’ll be able to hang out all the time! I don’t think we really got the time to actually just vibe without thinking we were gonna die in our sleep in months sooo that should change. Very soon._

_I’ll make sure we make up all of that lost time >:) _

_Again, sorry for not being present at your coronation, I really wish I could be there, but I think that the week-old candy I put in Hawky’s pouch will make up for it. I sure hope it does because I currently don’t have any money since I bought Suki a very expensive anniversary present, but enough about that, I know you’ll do great. You might be thinking about your dad during all of this and that’s understandable, but you’re so strong, Zuko. If you could change and face him, your own dad, after everything you went through, then you can do anything. I know you’ll do great things “Fire Lord”, and I’ll be by your side to watch you do them._

_I guess I could’ve just as easily texted you this information, but Hawky came back to me last week, you know, the bird I bought at one of the Fire Nation festivals, and I wanted to use him every chance I got! Which reminds me, it would be super great if you’d send a letter back, y’know, for maximum hawkage. Sincerely,_

_\- Captain Boomerang, AKA Southern Water Tribe Representative of the Fire Nation, AKA Sokka._

_P.S ANSWER YOUR FUCKING TEXTS_

Zuko felt his eyes water after making it to the end of the letter. He rubbed the back of his hand against them, sniffling as he crouched down to pick up the envelope from the floor, safely placing the letter back inside. It was hard to believe that someone had actually thought of him enough to send him a personalized letter, one that _didn’t call him awful names._

He felt like a child for getting so excited about something as mundane as receiving a letter, but, he thought to himself, what was the harm in that? So what if it felt foreign to be anything other than dissatisfied, if anything he was intrigued. This letter sparked a feeling of great interest within him that allowed his mind to wonder “so what next?”

Sokka was grateful for Zuko? Surely it should be the opposite for giving him a chance at all, and especially for the letter. Who knows how the night would’ve ended without this surprise delivery. Zuko opened his bedside table, digging around through embarrassing crumpled-up papers with badly written poetry, junk food wrappers, and of course his antidepressants to find his phone, fully dead. 

He didn’t bother to be reached by anyone after isolating himself from the outside world but finally felt the need to seek people out for once. He plugged up his phone, patiently waiting for it to get a little juice before turning it on.

345 texts sat unread in his messages, intimidating Zuko as he ignored all of them, searching for Sokka’s contact. Along the way he did see familiar faces that warmed his heart, all sending their kindest regards to Zuko in a much more modern fashion than Sokka. Zuko wondered if he had been this loved all along and if he was just pushing them out of his life without even giving them a second thought. 

He cursed under his breath for doing something so foolish and selfish. He definitely wanted them to be his friends. He missed them terribly. Especially when it came to adjusting to sleeping alone at night. He had gotten so used to the nip of the campfire while sleeping beside Aang and the others on rough terrain or prickly grass that it was almost impossible to sleep in an actual bed alone. Even when he was just with his uncle, he found the presence of another soul beside him so comforting. 

Finally, Zuko found Sokka’s contact near the bottom of the mountain of messages.

 _“Jeez, 60 of these are from you?”_ Zuko thought as he began typing a response, not really sure what to say to him. He wasn’t going to just reply via letter… sure he’d send him one later, but right now he just needed… something. 

It was crazy how much that letter had meant to him and as he started to formulate a text, it clicked in his head why. He’d never tell him, but Sokka’s letter was the only thing in the entire palace that truly belonged to him.

**_Hey, Zuko here._ **

“Oh, spirits no, that was so stupid, how do I unsend that-”


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka surprises Zuko on his birthday, causing him quite the fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being really long! Originally I was going to just make this story be two chapters, but now I want to fully flesh out this story :)  
> I took a long time editing it and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think <3

The sound of large flapping wings stirred Zuko from his place in bed, the deep hazy feeling of exhaustion quickly evaporating from behind his eyes as he perked up. Outside, the sky was an inky black and a sliver of the moon could be seen from outside his open window. Although his guards advised him not to make such reckless decisions that could easily allow an intruder to enter his quarters, he continued to let the drafty moonlight pour into his room whenever he expected his best friend’s messenger hawk to come swoop in with a letter. 

For three years now, Zuko had always expected a letter to come from the Southern Water Tribe in a week and a half’s time without fail. 

Zuko’s birthday was no different.

He clambered out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his heart skipped circles within his chest. Even though he’s been familiar with this same routine for years, each letter that made its way into Zuko’s warm hands continued to fill his heart with such an addictive sugary feeling of excitement that still felt a bit foreign to him.

He didn’t know when it started.

That...fluttery feeling in his chest that had the same vigor as a caged canary. He tried mapping out when his adoration for Sokka began, even looking through old letters to see if there ever was a start to all of these new feelings he only recently put a name to. Unfortunately, scanning every swoop and curve of Sokka’s handwritten thoughts and tales didn’t seem to help much, only solidifying the intensity of how he idly felt over the years.

Zuko hadn’t the time to sort out his feelings and what they meant a few years ago, his brainpower was needed for sorting out the affairs of him and his nation’s health, not frivolous matters like childish crushes. Though, he didn’t realize that he was experiencing it at all to begin with. Not much spare time was spent thinking about anything else until he felt he made a suitable dent in shaping up the Fire Nation’s new government in the way he deemed to be right.

Zuko assumed he was just happy to have a close friend; even if it were one that made his breathing unexpectedly slow from getting too close. A friend that made his mind go blank during simple conversations because he’s too busy chasing the curves of his biceps with his eyes. The kind of friend that you think of differently every now and then without even realizing it.

However, the physical aspect wasn’t nearly as important to him as all of the lovely attributes that morphed together to make Sokka... _ Sokka. _

A moment of clarity struck Zuko once he was able to have a bit of free time with the man in question in the bitter cold, Sokka’s home; the Southern Water Tribe. He visited partially to check up on the reconstruction progress that Sokka was in charge of, but also just wanted to spend some time with him without feeling guilty about abandoning his work at the palace since this  _ was  _ technically work. 

The young Fire Lord followed his friend to the main construction site where a beautiful village was unfolding before his very eyes. The village would be able to effectively house civilians with full utilities in such a well-mapped-out way that Sokka could only think of. A few of the snow domes were already built, sturdy and visually appealing, waiting to be surrounded by neighboring ones. The generator that would be supporting all of these domes was also a little ways away, surging its energy through the power lines that were previously installed by the construction crew.

Before they had effective power lines, there was just one shoddy cell tower that slowly sent messages out. Sokka always detested the speed, suffering from both modes of communication he could be having with Zuko that were terribly slow. While he strived to give the Southern Water Tribe better cellphone service along with internet connection at all, there was also a selfish motivation that made the process of obtaining those things speed along much faster than it would’ve originally.

Zuko was truly blown away by his friend’s ambition, never once doubting him, but watching his already high expectations be exceeded right in front of him. 

Ever since the war, Ozai had basically set back the Southern Water Tribe an unnecessary amount, demolishing everything they’ve built. Sokka took on this project earnestly, vowing to help his people the best way he could, which also included providing them electricity. With the help of the Fire Nation’s relief program, that wish was immediately granted and Sokka set out to work on arranging the entire process with Hakoda.

There was something special about standing there with him, feet firmly planted in the snow, watching skilled waterbenders shape the wet clumps of white into solid blocks under the cold speckled sky. They both stood silently for a moment, only the heaves and huffs of the benders filling the space. He cherished every second of the silence that was formed between the two of them. Within it, he knew that Sokka was nurturing a feeling of pride that he certainly deserved, something that only he and Zuko would share together for a few minutes.

Zuko remembered admiring the subtle warmth behind Sokka’s eyes that were so clearly full of satisfaction as he stared ahead. He would never forget being truly, and completely, proud of his best friend and everything he achieved on his own in such little time. 

It’d also be hard to forget all of the familiar squeezes he felt in his heart from occasionally peering over at his friend’s handsome face, fully engulfed in a pale blue under the moonlight.

It was at that moment, while his hands tingled from the cold, that he noticed just how beautiful his friend was, inside and out. 

He knew this feeling was love.

He also knew it was wrong to feel this way for his best friend, especially when he was his  _ only  _ best friend. As far as he knew, Sokka was his only shot at ever having one of those and now he had to go and complicate things for himself by feeling so strongly for someone he wasn’t sure he was allowed to have. 

When those feelings first started to sprout, he thought they were only pestering thoughts that he could easily get rid of, but they proved to be more resilient than what he was prepared for. Each moment he shared with Sokka made his heart tug unexpectedly and each lingering touch felt so utterly torturous that his hands were almost traitorous enough to reach out to him for a moment longer. Alas, Zuko had enough self-control to keep himself from making a terrible mistake, one that could potentially ruin everything. 

Occasionally, when a meeting was particularly boring and the world around him became mute with color, Zuko would daydream about an ideal moment in time where he could hold Sokka’s strong hands in his own without fear of rejection. His thoughts would wander to the ever so enchanting smile of the man he had fallen for, telling him confidently that he loved him with every fiber of his being. Other times, the cold grip of reality turned Sokka’s expression into something sour, his hands slipping out of Zuko’s like grains of sand before phasing out of his life forever. 

He didn’t want that.

Zuko caught himself still sitting in his bed, swimming in his thoughts without even realizing it. He shook his head, long locks of silky black hair draping over his shoulders as he did so. He wanted to think of better things instead, like _what_ _today’s letter would entail_. He finally hoisted himself out of bed, making his way towards the window. The Hawk’s wings grew louder as time ticked on to the earlier hours of the night, well acclimated with his role in Sokka and Zuko’s long-distance friendship. 

Hawky perched himself onto the window’s ledge, the package he carried residing within the capsule strapped to his back. The large bird routinely turned his back towards Zuko so that he could easily pop open the compartment that concealed the package he’d been itching for for days.

Usually, Zuko was firm about his request to not receive gifts of any kind during any special occasion, but couldn’t help but to fall into the trap of curiosity that Sokka expertly laid. For weeks, Sokka continued to boast about how awesome his gift was, gaining a couple of “hmms” from Zuko at first until he finally gave in once his interest was piqued. He tried asking his counterpart what it was exactly that Sokka was so excited to give him, practically begging that he’d just spit it out. And every time, he could always sense that stupid grin of his behind the phone, the type of grin you make when you know you’ve defeated your opponent. In this case, it was Zuko’s pride, and yet he still wasn’t let on about  _ what  _ exactly was making his best friend so giddy.

Zuko was beat.

Not that it mattered anyway, Katara and Aang had a habit of finding a way to bypass his one wish to only have the love and respect of his friends as the only gift he deemed necessary. They both thought it was ridiculous that he saw their friendship as enough when they felt he deserved more than just the bare minimum year-round. No matter what, they always found little ways to satisfy their need for gift-giving, even if Zuko had never asked for it at all. 

Though appearing annoyed, Zuko secretly grew fond of the effort they never wanted to stop giving every year.

Once Hawky felt the weight lighten from his back, he squawked, waiting for the parcel to be replaced.

“Yeah. Hold on.” Zuko mumbled, staring at the medium-sized package that was covered with blue wrapping and a bit of twine. He ignored the bird for a moment instead of shoving his own letter back in Hawky’s carrier.

Zuko undid the knot and ripped into the package. An envelope fell out of the wrapping and landed on the floor while the main present stayed in his hand, wrapped with an even prettier bit of blue parchment. He was slightly entranced by the way it glittered and shone under the moon’s glow, wishing he could open the present Sokka got him but knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t video call him first so he could  _ “see all of his reactions” _ . Zuko wasn’t the best at reacting the way Sokka wanted him to, gaining a few sarcastic groans whenever Zuko would awkwardly thank him, despite being entirely grateful. 

He never was able to fully shake off that awkwardness about him, but Sokka never seemed to mind, in fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, Sokka seemed to find it somewhat endearing? His ears grew warm at the thought.

The Fire Lord begrudgingly went for the letter instead, feeling his heart leap in his chest at the sight of Sokka’s name, the same as it always does. Zuko placed the parcel on his bedside table, attempting to open the letter neatly until his amber eyes could see the scribbled paper that was hiding inside. 

_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! _

_ This letter has got to have reached you on your birthday or I’m officially firing Hawky (don’t tell him that), but I was already annoyed when he missed your birthday last year and the year before that! He’s got to have gotten it right this time, right? Who am I kidding, I could never part with my pretty birdy, even if he’s not the best at doing his one job. But we all make mistakes, I guess.  _

_ Wow, you’re really 20. That’s so old, you’re practically on death’s door. How am I best friends with such an old man like you?  _

_ Just kidding, I’m right behind you anyway, just wait until I turn 20 in a few months, and then you’ll no longer be lonely being old by yourself. Thankfully, you’ve never had to deal with the loneliness of drinking by yourself. _

_ You already know what I’m gonna say, DON’T OPEN THAT BOX! I want to see your reaction myself just like always. I can’t say too much about what’s in your present, but I’m hoping that you really like it. And please, spare me the speech about you being the Fire Lord “so I shouldn’t be getting you gifts when you’re more than capable of getting them yourself with your elevated status of royalty,” I don’t even want to hear it. You’ll never find what I got you anywhere else, it truly is one of a kind, so don’t even sweat it. _

_ Man, I’m soooooo bummed out that I can’t be with you for your birthday. Really shitty right? I mean you’re turning 20 and I’ll be home all alone swamped with work with no way to get to you. Plus I’ve heard the others won’t be able to make it either because of some conflict going on in the Earth Kingdom. Something about Toph and her training school, I dunno, don’t really remember the details. Either way, The lovebirds have scheduled business there, but I’m sure they told you this already over text.  _

Sokka was right, Zuko had gotten a rather disappointing video call from the generous couple, worriedly stating their future absence on his birthday, which also involved Toph not being able to show up either. It definitely bummed him out a bit, but he thought that it’d be alright even if he could only see Sokka from the bunch.

However, he learned shortly after that not even Sokka would be attending.

His entire body felt heavy once the news had been delivered to him. He tried to assure Sokka that it was alright, “everyone gets busy sometimes” and that “we can’t help it.” Once they hung up, however, he couldn’t help but feel sore about his absence. Zuko cherished any time he could spend with Sokka, especially when their schedules had been so conflicting lately. It was hard to get a hold of him at all, not that Zuko’s was any better, he was just better at hiding the mountain of responsibilities he’d push aside just to have a moment of peace with Sokka.

Fine, Sokka couldn’t attend, that’s alright. He could get through this day even if his friends aren’t there, at least his uncle would be.

Ah, except he wouldn’t be. 

Iroh had some business to take care of in Ba Sing Se and wouldn’t be able to make it. Zuko felt bitter to know that his birthday would be spent alone. Sure, the entire Fire Nation would be celebrating it, but what’s the point if none of the people he actually liked would be around anyway? Hell, he’d even kill to tolerate Mai and Ty Lee on his birthday, but even they were busy on the one day he wished they weren’t.

A sigh escaped his lips as he let out the pressure that was building up in his chest from remembering those painful facts.

_ I’ve got to say though, Zuko, That lovely present I gave you isn’t the only surprise I have for you. If the letter has gotten to you late, however, that would just be so incredibly lame! I’m hoping that it isn’t though and that you’ll be properly surprised tomorrow. ;) _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ \- Your best friend, AKA Sokka _

There was something bittersweet about seeing that title next to Sokka’s name. On one hand, he was glad that Sokka could be his  _ anything _ , he was entirely grateful that out of everyone, Sokka picked Zuko as his best friend. However, he still felt there was more to be desired with his friendship with Sokka, even if it made him appear greedy.

Zuko hummed, placing the letter beside the sparkly present before opening his bedside drawer that kept a thick envelope captive. He wrote it so long ago so technically he was cheating, but the feelings inked on every page would always ring true no matter how many weeks pass. He figured now was the time to finally confess his feelings, and also a bit to beg for his mercy. He didn’t know what to expect from his precious friend but knew that bottling up these feelings would only lead to disaster. 

He figured it’d be a lot easier to communicate his feelings in a way that wouldn’t grant him an immediate nauseating response. Sokka would only be able to respond via letter anyway, as per the rules of their postal exchange. This way he wouldn’t hear from Sokka for at least a month about how he felt. Enough time to forget about it briefly.

The letter was placed in Hawky’s carrier.

_ It’s okay.  _ Zuko thought.  _ He isn’t going to leave you. _

**__**

Zuko grew wary as the day went on, constantly on the lookout for Sokka’s foretold “surprise”. He wasn’t exactly foreign to his friend’s surprises and was well acquaintanced with jolting heart attacks from gag gifts like _ singing telegrams _ . Agni, how he hated them. They were often sung by actors from the Ember Island Players and their combined tone-deaf voices were incredibly painful on his ears no matter the setting. He often tried to avoid any interaction with that theater group, but for some reason, it tickled Sokka greatly to see him awkwardly endure their belts of sonnets Sokka had specially written for them to serenade him with.

It was hard to escape that annoying group of vocal vultures. He learned this after they chased him down when they were camped outside of his bedroom for hours. They waited patiently, their throats perfectly lubricated and their smiles nice and dopey for the Fire Lord. He couldn’t stay inside his room all day even if he wanted to, which was aggravating. More often than not he was embraced with the cruel fate of hearing their awful harmonies while he tried sneaking out of his room, which quickly turned into him making a run for it.

Usually, Zuko would only have to fear these sorts of  _ surprises  _ during Fools Day, a holiday the Fire Nation didn’t even celebrate. How was it fair that Zuko had to be tormented for Sokka’s sake?

He wasn’t sure what to expect. Would there be more paid actors, hired to seem like they’re here to take Zuko out of this world once and for all, and then break out into song about how much Sokka valued their friendship?

Zuko was  _ especially  _ shaken by that cruel prank.

His best friend had gotten such a kick out of it despite the angered look on Zuko’s face when they video called. Sokka could hardly breathe from laughing after Zuko confronted him about his murderous telegram. 

_ “I see you liked it then!” _ He remembered Sokka joking. It was so frustrating, especially when his face burned partially from anger and also the adoring look on his friend’s face. He only rolled his eyes.

Zuko went on with his day, praying to the spirits that he wouldn’t receive a birthday telegram of any kind, although it was highly unlikely that Sokka would pass up the opportunity. He was nervous throughout all of his meetings, jumping at the sight of anyone new who walked in, which was always his assistants delivering him a coffee or a new piece of information for a future meeting. His attitude only worsened each time. He tried paying attention to what was being said to him, but couldn’t focus on anything except for the big ball of stress that festered as the clock ticked on. 

**__**

Finally, he got through the busiest bit of his day and was being presented with his birthday dinner. He sat at the head of the table, some of his trusted advisors and peers from neighboring nations seated beside him. None of them being his friends or Uncle Iroh. He sighed, looking at the expertly cooked Fire Nation dishes in front of him. How could he possibly eat when he was still so incredibly anxious and  _ nauseous _ ? 

Little did he know, news of his growing attitude had swept through the entire palace, the same way it would if it were Ozai.

A chef came out from the double doors that led to the kitchen, wheeling in a large cake. Why anyone would need a cake that big was beyond Zuko. Then it clicked. This must be the surprise. For once, he was being rid of the heart-clenching pain of surprising telegrams that would take years off of his life and was instead given a giant fucking cake. He relaxed his muscles, easing into his seat as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Fire Lord, this cake is from Sokka, the Southern Water Tribe Representative.”

“Typical,” Zuko breathed. “Alright then, I suppose my guests will be taking home an abnormal amount of cake.” He forced a smile on his face.

“It’s instructed that you cut the first piece, your majesty.” The chef said.

Zuko’s facial expression slowly fell. He didn’t want to entertain the idea that he was having a good time any more than he needed to and was more than prepared to leave his own dinner party early. He put up his facade once more, clasping his hands as he stood up from his place at the table. 

“Alright then,” He started. “Who’s ready for cake?”

His guests looked between each other nervously, as if they were watching Zuko diffuse a bomb.

Zuko was handed the cake knife and shoved it into the white wall of frosting. Suddenly, the loudest scream had penetrated his eardrums, scaring Zuko completely as he dropped the cake knife onto the floor and stumbled backwards, absolutely bewildered. Then, the cake exploded, a mess of marble and frosting hitting the ground as a person suddenly emerged from the top of the cake, arms outstretched with the dopiest grin, completely covered in frosting. 

_ “SOKKA?”  _

“ _ YOU KNOW IT _ , HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

Zuko was trying his best to calm down from Sokka’s induced heart attack that tortured him on his own birthday, feeling his heartbeat in his throat. He could only be thankful that he didn’t have much to drink before this encounter or he surely would’ve humiliated himself in front of everyone. 

“I...wh-what..”  _ This couldn’t be a telegram _ , he thought.

In Sokka’s hand was a gripped bangled instrument, which he then started to beat rhythmically, shouting. “AND A ONE, A TWO, A ONE, TWO, THREE!”

Zuko turned around to face his guests, as to say “are y’all seeing this?” and instead was met with the cheery faces of the rest of his friends,  _ AND HIS UNCLE?  _ Whatever life Zuko had left inside of him had completely withered away as he immediately stumbled to the ground with shock, a loud yelp coming out of his mouth. He could barely think, not knowing how to process that his loved ones were currently singing happy birthday to him, playing their own respective instruments. 

_ Uncle even had a Tsungi horn.  _

Aang strummed a few chords off of a pipa while Katara plucked away at a kalimba, their harmonies much more tolerable than anything he’s heard from the Ember Island Players. He couldn’t even believe his eyes upon seeing Toph clap her hands along with the music, a mischievous smile on her face. This wasn’t adding up, how was everyone here, weren’t they all busy? Isn’t that what they told him?

He sat on the ground, his arms propping him up weakly before ultimately giving in to lay his head against the hard surface. The ruby sleeves of his robe sliding down his arms as he covered his face with his hands, trying to regain his composure. He couldn’t believe it. They all tricked him and he didn’t suspect a thing.

The only logical explanation for his friends’ sudden appearance had to be the space under the large table. They must’ve crawled out when he had his back facing them, which would also mean his guests were in on the surprise as well. 

Once the stress of being scared half to death subsided, amusement overtook him. He couldn’t help but crack a small smile from where he was. The more he thought about how absolutely ridiculous this was, the more giggles left his mouth until he was left in a fit of laughter. His friends were insane.  _ His friends were insane! _ To pull off something like this is something he could’ve never thought of himself, this had to be something Sokka thought of that the rest of the group agreed with. Zuko couldn’t do anything but laugh, why couldn’t he have a normal best friend that gave cards as gifts? Not that he wanted one, anyway. A normal best friend.

His guests weren’t used to the sudden giddy behavior coming from Zuko, who had been moody all day. They all seemed to let out a held-in breath, glad that he didn’t have an explosive episode over the sudden surprise. The general mood had dissolved from its previous tension, allowing an elevated feeling of celebration to encompass the room.

Zuko looked up from the ground, eyeing his best friend between the open space of his fingers. Sokka already had his gaze sat on him, adorning a cheesy grin as he did so. He winked at him from above, continuing to bang his tambourine. For once, Zuko didn’t curse the wave of crimson that appeared across his face. He wanted this moment to last forever, to have that smile preserved in amber within his heart for all time.

**__**

Later that night Zuko sat cross-legged on his bed with Sokka splayed out in front of him with his arms and legs dangling off the bed. The others were in their own guest bedrooms, ready to retire for the night while Sokka still wanted to talk. Zuko didn’t find much of a problem with that, wanting to talk about everything that led up to the moment from dinner anyway. 

He found out that Katara, Aang, and Toph would only be able to spend the next morning with him before they had to go off to tend to the actual matter in the Earth Kingdom. Before the three of them turned in for the night, the rest of the day was spent telling stories about the times when they were all apart, Zuko listening intently. He didn’t have much to add, he only ever was doing the same thing, and alone at that. Once it was Sokka’s turn to ramble on about his adventures in the Southern Water Tribe, the most notable being a polar dog incident where he gained a new scar on his arm, Zuko felt entranced. He loved to read about whatever Sokka had to offer in his letters, but it was so much better to hear Sokka paint the picture in his head in person, and so  _ excitedly _ . It wasn’t until later on that he realized he had been smiling the whole time like some goof.

“Geez, Sokka, you should be more careful next time,” Zuko remembered advising softly when he inspected the healing scar on Sokka’s arm. 

“ _Yeah_ _Sokka_ , you should be more _careful_ ,” Toph repeated teasingly.

Zuko grew skeptical of Toph, especially since she acted as if she could see right through him, for a lack of better words. It was hard to pinpoint the feeling, but he could sense a sort of sarcasm coming from her as if she knew something he didn’t. Did he appear to be too affectionate then? Was that not an appropriate reaction at the time? Did  _ everyone  _ already know something he didn’t?

Katara nudged Toph from beside her, which Zuko had caught onto.

He grew red with embarrassment, becoming a little withdrawn from the conversation.

Later on, Uncle, as generous as ever, made sure to make everyone Jasmine tea, Zuko’s favorite. He enjoyed the warmth against his hands that seemed to be infectious throughout his whole body from each calming sip. He needed this after the amount of overthinking he allowed to plague his brain.

Uncle would be sticking around a lot longer than he thought, which made him so happy to hear. Zuko wished that he could see his uncle more often, or that he could visit the palace a lot more, but he didn’t want to disrupt Iroh’s peaceful life. He earned his dream all on his own and there was no reason for Zuko to bring Iroh out of a place that brought him the most comfort.

Still, he was glad that this little surprise turned out to be better than he expected. If Zuko could write to himself in the past, he surely wouldn't believe that Sokka would be lazily lying in his bed tonight. He wouldn’t have expected the amusing dinner he’d be having with his friends. He wouldn’t have expected to feel such a rush of happiness in such a short amount of time, all because Sokka willed it.

A lone oil lamp dimly lit the room, causing their voices to be as hushed as the flickering flame. 

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Yeah?” Sokka’s voice was muffled in the satin sheets.

“Uh,  _ yeah,” _ Zuko scoffed. “You know you’re crazy right?”

Sokka sat up on his knees until they were both making eye contact, a bit too much for Zuko’s taste. He glanced at his hands, trying not to have that fluttery feeling take over and scribble all over his face.

“Well maybe I am, that’s what best friends are for. To  _ ignite  _ that dormant craziness.”

“If you say so.” 

“It’s true.”

“Well, what about Aang?”

“What about Aang?” He was leaning back now, not so close to Zuko.

He turned his attention back to Sokka, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips. “ _ Aang  _ wouldn’t have done all of that.”

“Well,  _ Aang  _ isn’t your best friend.” He huffed.

“Maybe he should be after the severe cardiac arrest you gave me today.” 

Sokka furrowed his brows, his words dripping with mirth. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zuko challenged, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Wanna say that again, buddy?”

“Sure, I  _ said, Aang- _ “ Without warning, Sokka lunged forward, wrestling with Zuko against the soft sheets. Zuko tried to hold his ground, laughing as they both rolled around, messing up the previously made bed. Suddenly Sokka removed one of his hands from Zuko’s arms, tasing his sides, causing him to jolt, loosening his grip on his attacker.

“Hey—!  _ You’re cheating.”  _ Zuko sputtered, trying to protect his sides with his arms.

“So, I bet  _ Aang _ wouldn’t do that right? Or this-“ He poked Zuko in his other side, which wasn’t that well protected. “Or this,”

Zuko had enough, mustering all the strength within him to try to escape from Sokka’s torture methods. He shoved his knee into Sokka’s core, enough force to knock him off of him, but not to hurt him. Sokka’s piercing blue eyes grew wide as he realized they were already on the edge of the bed, his balance suddenly poor as he was heading for the floor. But before that would happen, Sokka grabbed a fistful of Zuko’s clothes, taking him down as well. They both collided into each other with a sudden force, the back of Sokka’s head making a loud “THUD” against the wall as they did so. Zuko’s hair ornament apparently loosened while they were tusseling on the bed, but had now fully come undone from his top knot when they headed for the ground. The gold piece clattered against the floor and rolled under the bed without the pin. 

They were in a compromising position, Zuko in between Sokka’s thighs, the nightclothes he was preparing to sleep in already falling off of his shoulder and exposing his collarbone from Sokka’s grip. The two of them shared a momentary silence as they winced from the loud noises they created so late in the night, finally relaxing once they realized no one was going to check in on them about it.

“Spirits, you alright?” Zuko whispered into the dense air, cradling Sokka’s head with his hands as an addicting chuckle slowly started to come over him. 

“Yeah, I’m...good.” He snorted, being consumed with the same addiction.

“You’re right,” Zuko breathed. “Aang wouldn’t have done that.” 

They both broke out into a fit of laughter, Zuko pushing his head against Sokka’s shoulder unconsciously. He missed this. Being with him. He took in the comforting smells of Sokka, one that reminded him of the sea and a bit of smokiness. He could feel Sokka’s hand resting on the back of his head, his other arm enveloping him in a partial hug to bring him closer. 

“Ugh, I’ve really missed you, man.”

Zuko’s heart twinged. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” He sighed. “I’m really glad that you could make it, I don’t know what I’d do if I had to spend the day without anyone I actually care about.”

“Of course, and I’ll still be here for about a week, unlike the others. We can do whatever you wanna do to celebrate!”

“Sounds good.” 

“Mhm...” Sokka hummed, his hand lightly palming at Zuko’s hair. “Hm!”

Sokka put his hands on Zuko’s shoulders, pushing him back so that he could get a good look at him. Zuko hadn’t expected this behavior, awkwardly looking at anything else except for the man in front of him.

“Wow, your hair’s gotten pretty long, you should take it out of that top knot more often.” He commented, his eyes observing the way his hair fell on his shoulders. 

Zuko wasn’t sure how to respond to the compliment that was directed to his hair. He didn’t know how to handle the lingering looks Sokka gave him either, especially when they made him feel a bit desired. He rarely wore his hair out unless it was to go to sleep, but a small voice in his head debated doing it a bit more often than that. 

Ridiculous, just because Sokka said something about it? Yes...it was that meaningful to him.

Then, that’s when it hit him. The letter. Sokka wouldn’t be reading it in a week from now because he was very much inside of the Palace instead of haphazardly riding a polar dog. He fully believed that Sokka really wouldn’t be with Zuko today and that his heart would be protected from the pangs of pain from the most devastating unrequited love. At least, he always convinced himself it was unrequited. He was probably more against the idea of Sokka returning his feelings than Sokka himself. 

No matter how Sokka felt, one thing was for certain. Zuko would have to deal with his treacherous feelings for a week. 

He broke out into an unnoticeable sweat, fully realizing the extent of his situation. He wasn’t built for hiding his feelings any longer than he had currently. What’s more, Sokka would most likely analyze the moments they had together for his birthday week, which sounded absolutely embarrassing. Being perceived personally before having his bare soul read by Sokka a few days later was not in his best interests and only made him feel queasy.

“I’m sure I could say the same for you if you ever let your hair out of that wolf tail.” He retorted, starting to feel the familiar creep of a blush on his cheeks.

“You’re right, silly me. It’s only fair.” 

Zuko didn’t think Sokka would comply so easily. His hands were removed from Zuko’s shoulders, already missing the warmth they supplied. He reached up to remove the hair tie that bounded his hair together, the scar on his bicep in a very close proximity to Zuko, before yanking it out and flinging it across the room with his fingers like a slingshot. Sokka’s hair was now messily framed around his face, especially after he put his hand through it to make it look slightly more presentable.

_ Shit.  _ Zuko thought. He was just so... _ pretty _ .

“Well, Whaddya think?” 

Not like Zuko could say what he actually thinks. There were a lot of things that he thought from seeing his dark hair rest beside his jubilant cheeks. Sokka was just so damn ethereal and it took everything in Zuko to not reach out and feel how soft his hair was himself.

“...your hair really has grown a lot. I like it.” Was all he could bring himself to say.

“Well  _ thank you _ , Flameo Hotman.”

“ _ Agni _ ,” He groaned. “How come none of you ever let that die, it’s such old slang.”

“I like it! It’s  _ cool  _ and  _ hip _ .”

“Shut up.” Zuko rolled his eyes light-heartedly, pushing his hands against Sokka’s face so he wouldn’t have to hear him speak anymore. He decided to be the first to stand up from this somewhat scandalous position, heading back for the abandoned bed. He wasn’t going to fetch his headpiece until the morning when he actually needed it. Well, maybe.

The moon looked over the two of them, just like it had many times before, but this time it was a reminder that they’d have to sleep eventually. Zuko thought for a second, wondering if it’d be okay to ask what he’d been meaning to for a while.

“Sokka, I have a weird question.”

Oddly, a couple of seconds passed.

“Uh, what is it?”

“To be truthful, I don’t really like sleeping alone.”

“Oh. Okay,” He let out a breath that he seemed to be unaware of even holding. Not that Zuko noticed. “Zuko, that’s not really a question.

Zuko rolled his eyes at Sokka who was still sitting against the wall. “Do I really need to clarify any more than that?”   


“Yep, my peabrain doesn’t know what you want.”

“Whatever, do you want to sleepover in my room or not?”

“Fine with me, it’ll be just like old times.”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”

Sokka stood up this time, stretching his arms behind his back.

“Well, now I have a weird question.”

“Go on.”

“Could I braid the Fire Lord’s hair?”

Zuko definitely blushed this time. Since when did Sokka ever have any interest in that sort of thing?

“Why?”

“Well, why do you want to sleep together?”

“D-Don’t say it like that!”

“Well then don’t question me! Are you going to let me braid your hair or not?”

“Do whatever you like,” Zuko mumbled, searching for his hairbrush.

Sokka smiled upon such a dangerous statement. Zuko wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted from this anyway, but he didn’t think it would hurt for him to have free reign over his hair for the night. Sokka sat on the edge of the bed, one of his legs dangling off the side while his other was folded in front of him. 

“C’mere.” Sokka motioned, making Zuko hesitantly get closer to him, his back facing him now. That same canary fluttered around in his chest from his soft command. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” He handed him the brush.

“Uh,  _ duh,  _ Gran Gran taught me. Besides, I used to braid Katara’s hair when we were two feet tall.”

“Oh, I always thought that whenever your hair was braided that Katara was the one who did it.”

“Nope! You have little faith in me. I love to braid hair, I just don’t have much to braid and it’s not like Katara ever lets me touch her hair anymore.”

His warm fingertips reached for Zuko’s temples, curling his fingers around his inky black hair to gather it all in one go. Zuko could feel Sokka’s hands go through his hair, the brush often following his comforting touches. Zuko eased into them, feeling as pampered as an outdoor cat getting a loving scratch near its ear. Sokka was very gentle despite how strong he looked, he made sure not to hurt a single hair on Zuko’s head while tending to it. 

_ He could melt into this feeling forever. _

“Oh.” He tried to find anything else to say to not appear as brain dead. “I don’t know how to braid.”

“Azula never taught you when you were kids?”

“No. We uh, didn’t have that kind of relationship. Ever.”

“Ah, geez, sorry to bring it up then,” The brush went through his hair again. “Have you like, heard from her at all today?”

Zuko stopped to think. He hadn’t thought about both Azula nor his father the entire day. Which was truly a first for him. Maybe he wouldn’t have gone through the whole day forgetting they exist if they had the decency to even wish him happy birthday. No way in hell would Ozai ever do something like that though, it was an understatement to say that he was still bitter about his son’s rise to the throne. But still, was it so hard for Azula to just send a card from her rehabilitation center? To call that high security institution a “center” was an understatement as well. He was just glad that it was good enough to keep her locked away without endangering anyone. In a way, it had only become more fortified because of her. 

“Nope.”

“Well, shit.”

“Yeah, it is kinda shit, isn’t it?”

Sokka was about done brushing Zuko’s hair then began to braid it, not telling the Fire Lord what his course of action was. 

“Do you...want to visit her or anything?”

Zuko was very familiar with Sokka’s disdain towards Azula, so his surprise was justified to even hear him suggest the idea.

“Well...maybe. I dunno. Wouldn’t you hate that though, if I saw her while you were with me?”

“She’s your sister. I get it. Plus, it’s your birthday, I can’t have much of a say on anything if it makes you happy. That’s what’s most important to me right now.”

“Oh.” His hands grew warm.

Ugh, why did it make him absolutely giddy to hear that Sokka could find anything regarding him important? Sokka’s voice interrupted his thoughts before he could dive into them any deeper.

“Do you have a hair tie?”

“Uhm. I lost it when we fell off the bed, I’m not sure where it is.”

“ _ You only had one? _ Fine, I’ll just give you mine.” Sokka briefly stood up to find his abandoned hair tie on the floor, not a speck of dust on it since the Palace was thoroughly cleaned. He put it around his fingers, returning to Zuko as he triple looped it over the end of his braid to keep it secure. Sokka allowed Zuko’s hair to fall on his shoulder, letting out a sound of satisfaction. He created a pretty french braid that led to his right shoulder, which Zuko was now able to see if he looked down. 

“All done, wanna see it?”

Sokka took out his phone from his pocket, motioning for Zuko to turn around after taking a picture of the back of his head. Zuko moved, not realizing that Sokka had his camera readily pointed at him before taking a quick picture.

“ _ Sokka!” _ He fumed. Why didn’t you warn me, I probably look so awkward.”

“Nah, look.”

Sokka showed him the picture on his phone, Zuko’s face in a relaxed state before he could even react. That was until Sokka played the live photo where his face instantly turned sour. Sokka chuckled some more, playing the photo over and over. The braid really was pretty, but it was hard to focus on that when his face kept scowling at him.

“See, I do look awkward. Delete that.”

“But you look so  _ cute _ .” He laughed, his eyes quickly breaking eye contact after a few seconds went by.

Zuko’s fingers burned from suddenly feeling so flustered. Everything Sokka said was just so overwhelming, he could barely take it. His friend was just so sweet to him and yet he was selfish enough to wish it were interpreted differently. Before he could even gauge how Sokka was fairing with what he said, he had already started talking about something else.

“I think you should be thanking me for this exquisite hairstyle I’ve bestowed upon you, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“I suppose. You did a good enough job, maybe you should replace all four of the women who tend to it once a week.”

“That sounds way better than being the Southern Water Tribe representative, I’m in.”

Zuko layed backwards, thoroughly exhausted with his head against the assortment of plush pillows. His fingers played at Sokka’s hair tie absent-mindedly, which he wasn’t sure of ever giving back. Sokka made a mistake putting it in his hair, now it was property of the Fire Nation.

“Let’s drink,” Sokka suddenly said. “Like tradition.”

The tradition he spoke of referenced the nights they shared breaking into a new bottle of alcohol on either of their birthdays. Each night was particularly fun in the moment, but hard to remember in the morning through the dull pain of a headache.

“Sokka, it’s already nearing 1am.”

“So? Time isn’t real anyway.”

“It very much is and if we want to get up on time for breakfast with our friends without a hangover, that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.”

“Awe come on, what’s the harm? We’ll just have a sip or two.”

**__**

They were absolutely hammered.

The two of them explored the wine cellar, only to find some spicy liquor hidden in the back. They brought it back to Zuko’s room, sharing the warm bottle between the both of them because they were too lazy to get themselves some glasses with the palace being humongous and whatnot. There was no real way to track how much was being ingested by the both of them, but by the decreasing weight of the bottle, it was apparent that they had drunk a lot.

“Sokka put your shirt back on!”

“Noooo, you  _ know  _ I overheat when I drink.” He slurred back.

Zuko’s mind was usually an impenetrable fortress, hardened due to years of abandonment and distrust in others, a landmine that was also protected with barbed wire. However, when drinking, especially with Sokka, he dropped his guard completely and even became a little funny. All his overthinking came to a stop and he went along with the first thought that came in his head willingly. He also became so much more talkative, having Sokka’s full attention as he went on whatever rant that popped up in his head.

Zuko watched as Sokka pulled his shirt off of him, exposing his bare chest and  _ so much muscle. _

“Goddamn, when did you get so ripped?” 

“All I do is workout so I can be the strongest mother fucker alive. Not everyone gets cool bending abilities like  _ you,  _ jerk-face.”

Zuko snorted at that response, especially since he was currently using his bending abilities to boil a pot full of water he stole from the kitchen to cook the spicy noodles he was craving. 

“Shut up, do you want noodles or not?”

“Yes, your majesty,” He said with a dopey grin, bowing to him from the floor.

“Agni, we’re so stupid.”

“You’re my stupid.”

The words went right over his head.

“You know what else is stupid? Mai and Ty Lee did this thing, because they’re dating, where they like, made personalized ringtones for each other. Isn’t that so incredibly cheesy? Way to shove it in everyone’s faces that you guys are going out. And Ty Lee’s is a whole message that goes something like  _ ‘This is your super awesome girlfriend, a.k.a Ty Lee, pick up Mai!’ _ or something like that and it makes me so sick every time I hear it. Not because she’s dating my ex or anything like that, I don’t even really like girls, I just think stuff like that is so dumb.”

Sokka gasped. “Oh my goodness, we should do that.”

A moment passed.

“ _ Spirits, Sokka, you’re a genius. _ ”


End file.
